


Susceptible to Suggestion

by TheNarator



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brainwashing, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Threesome, i am politely asking you not to read this if any of the above offends you, non-con, seriously this is very fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/pseuds/TheNarator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry alters the timeline to save his mother, but in doing so he lands himself and Cisco in a mental institution for their "delusions" of having superpowers. Eobard Thawne becomes the head of the hospital, and finds himself with perfect control over the minds of two of Earth's most powerful superheroes. What use could a villain possibly have for two heroes completely at his mercy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susceptible to Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> i'm deeply sorry to the people who want "cisco's powers land him in the loony bin" fics that don't end in porn.

Cisco always knew when Eobard needed a little motivation to get him through the day. He seemed to have a sixth sense for it, despite the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. Just as the mundanities of running a mental hospital centuries in the past were starting to get to him Cisco would appear at his door, his head hung in apology and a shy, nervous expression on his face. He was always so uncertain about his unscheduled visits, sure that he was interrupting something important, and he had no idea how uncanny it was, the way he always turned up exactly when Eobard needed him.

So when a knock came at his office door just as he was almost ready to scream, Eobard wasn’t surprised in the least.

“Come in,” he called pleasantly, the tension already draining out of him.

As expected, it was Cisco who poked his head around the door. “Dr. Wells?” he said quietly. “May I come in?”

“Of course Cisco,” he beckoned the young man inside. “I always have a minute to talk to you.”

Cisco gave him a smile, the one that meant he could barely believe that someone was making time for him. In truth he was one of Eobard’s favorite patients, but despite having been told that he had yet to internalize it. Eobard supposed he should be grateful; it was partly Cisco’s low self-esteem that made him so easy to manipulate. Still, there was something oddly satisfying about making him feel special.

He was, after all, exceedingly special.

Cisco sat in the chair opposite the desk, then began to fiddle with the gray scrubs that all patients in the hospital wore. He bit his lip, looked off to the side, then seemed to realize this might be perceived as rude and snapped his eyes back to Eobard’s face.

Eobard smiled gently at him. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Cisco took a deep breath. “It’s about Barry,” he said at last. “He makes me . . . uncomfortable.”

“Has he been inappropriate with you?” Eobard wondered. 

“No,” Cisco shook his head, “but, when he have Group, he only ever talks about his crazy dreams.”

“Group if for talking about the things that trouble you,” Eobard reminded him. “Has it occurred to you that Barry might be just as uncomfortable with these dreams?”

“I know,” Cisco whined, looking dejected, “but he keeps coming up to me during free time and trying to talk to me about it and . . .”

“And,” Eobard prompted gently, sensing danger.

“Well, his dreams,” Cisco explained, “they’re a little too much like my hallucinations.”

“He’s not making you believe them is he?” Eobard laughed, as though the very idea were amusing. Ridiculous.

Cisco smiled nervously. “No,” he assured his therapist, “he’s not. I know what’s real and what isn’t.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Eobard asked, pretending to be unconcerned.

“I just wish he’d shut up about it,” Cisco grumbled. “Or at least not corner me during snacks to talk, when I keep asking him to leave me alone.”

Eobard frowned. That was troubling. If Barry was seeking out Cisco he might be trying to reform their bond, which could potentially bring both of them into greater alignment with the other timeline. Now that he thought about it Barry’s dreams were becoming more frequent, and he was growing more restless, as though able to sense that something was wrong. Eobard wondered if it had something to do with Cisco’s powers, but dismissed the idea. Cisco couldn’t use his powers. Not unless Eobard wanted him to.

As he considered this, Eobard was struck by a sudden idea. “Why don’t we talk to him?” he asked, grinning at Cisco’s startled look.

“What, now?” Cisco demanded, eyes wide.

“Why not?” Eobard wanted to know. “I’ll call him in here, and you can tell him how you feel.”

“Is that really necessary?” Cisco wondered.

Rather than answering him, Eobard pressed a button to activate the intercom. “Nurse Craggs,” he said into the microphone, “could you bring Barry Allen to my office please?”

“Of course Dr. Wells,” said the gruff voice of his head nurse, and Eobard lifted his finger so that the line went dead.

“Dr. Wells,” said Cisco anxiously, “are you sure this is really-”

“You’re a troublesome one, aren’t you Vibe?” Eobard said mildly.

Instantly Cisco fell silent. His face went slack, the tension in his shoulders eased, and his eyes lost their normal sharp alertness to take on a glassy, vacant quality. He sat perfectly still, looking at Eobard, waiting to be given a command.

“Come here,” Eobard instructed.

Cisco stood and walked around the desk to stand before Eobard.

“Kneel,” came the next instruction, and Cisco dropped to his knees. His face betrayed no sign of pain as he hit the ground, no anger or humiliation at being ordered to submit to another man in this way. He simply did as he was told, without question or complaint.

He had no power to resist, not in this state. Eobard had uttered his trigger phrase, activated the programming that he had instilled in Cisco during their ‘therapy’ sessions. While he was like this he would obey any command, follow any order given to him by Eobard. Once Eobard gave the second trigger phrase he would be free to exercise his own will again, unburdened by the memories of what he had done while so susceptible to suggestion.

Eobard did not plan on speaking the second trigger phrase until he was finished.

“Get under the desk,” Eobard told him, and Cisco shuffled forward on his knees until he sat between Eobard’s legs, completely hidden behind the  piece of furniture.

“There’s my good Pet,” Eobard stroked his hair lightly. Cisco sighed and leaned into his touch. Praise and affection only served to reinforce the programming, deepening his state of submission. The more he was rewarded for his servitude, the more he would enjoy it, and the easier it would be to put him into this state.

Once he was obscured from view Cisco went still. Eobard continued to pet his hair, and they waited for a few more moments in companionable silence. Then there came another knock at the door.

“Come in,” Eobard called, and Barry opened the door and peered cautiously around it.

“Dr. Wells?” he said questioningly. “You wanted to see me?”

“I believe I told you to come in Barry,” Eobard said, the barest touch of scolding in his tone.

Barry went red and came around the door, closing it behind him. That much had been trained into him at least.

“I did want to see you Barry,” Eobard told him as Barry took a seat. “I’ve had a chat with Cisco recently, and he’s told me some troubling things about you.”

Barry looked nothing short of mortified. “I know the dreams aren’t real,” he said hurriedly. “I know I don’t have powers, I’m not  _ stupid-” _

“Then why have you been harassing him with stories about these dreams?” Eobard asked him, letting a firmer tone creep into his voice.

“I-” Barry swallowed, looking lost and a little scared, “I don’t know.”

“This behavior is unacceptable Barry,” Eobard informed him. “I cannot have you making other patients, who are working towards recovery, uncomfortable. This should be a safe space, and you’re making it unsafe. There need to be consequences for that.”

“Please,” Barry whined, “I won’t do it again, I-”

“I am always one step ahead, Flash,” Eobard interrupted.

Barry fell silent.

“Hands and knees, Slut,” Eobard said harshly, and Barry hastened to obey.

Eobard rolled his chair back from the desk. “Come here,” he said, and both his toys crawled forward until they knelt side by side between his legs. He took Barry roughly by the hair and pressed the boy’s face against his crotch.

“Open them,” he instructed. “Mouth only.”

It took some doing, but with lips and teeth Barry was able to open Eobard’s slacks and free his burgeoning erection. Eobard licked his lips. He’d never used this particular command before, and was eager to see if it would work the way he thought it would.

“Now boys,” he said carefully, “I want you to share.”

Both of them leaned forward and, exactly as they’d been trained, each took one of his balls into their mouths.

Eobard leaned back, sighing at the sensation as both his toys began to suckle gently at the sensitive flesh. Cisco was better at it, obviously -- Cisco was better at nearly everything, Eobard had found -- and was licking and sucking with abandon, his tongue caressing in just the right ways. Barry merely sucked, his tongue sitting uselessly in his mouth, and Eobard took a rough grip on his hair in annoyance. Barry groaned in response, but that felt good, so Eobard let him go. Thankfully he had the sense to keep moaning, and then Cisco joined in, a harmony of pleasure and desire.

Eobard left them to it for several minutes until his erection began twitching urgently. Then he pushed both of them back and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet.

“Stand up Pet,” he instructed.

Cisco stood, and Barry remained kneeling. Both of them stared at him with pupils blown wide, waiting for his next command, hoping with what was left of their minds that it would be something to address their own need.

“Bend over the desk,” Eobard continued, and Cisco turned and obeyed. “Pull down you pants and finger yourself. You’ll find lube in the top right drawer.”

In a few moments Cisco had two slick fingers inside himself and was panting into the surface of the desk. His hips stuttered until Eobard ordered him to keep them still, and then he simply stood there, pleasuring and preparing himself, waiting for Eobard to fuck him.

“Good boy Pet,” Eobard purred. “Always so good for me, sweet thing. My good little toy.”

Cisco could only pant in reply.

Eobard could have cheerfully watched him drive himself wild all day, but Barry had started making little huffing noises and it drew Eobard’s attention downwards. Barry was staring at Cisco with his mouth open, his eyes hungry as he took in the sight of the younger man’s need. Cisco made a breathy little noise and Barry responded with a whine.

“Do you want him, Slut?” Eobard asked, threading his fingers through Barry’s hair. “Do you want to fuck him nice and full? Fill him up with your come?”

Barry looked up at him, face shining with hope.

Eobard smacked him.

“That is not your place,” he growled. “You don’t get to fuck, because you’ve been a bad Slut.”

Barry cowered, hanging his head in shame.

“If you were good like Pet,” Eobard caressed the cheek he’d just struck, “maybe I’d think about letting  _ him _ fuck  _ you _ . I’d fuck you too, spread your legs and stuff you with my cock. Would you like that?”

Barry whined, his tongue in danger of lolling out of his mouth. He nuzzled into Eobard’s hand, staring up at him imploringly.

“But you’re not like Pet,” Eobard told him solemnly. “You are  _ incapable _ of being good, so all I can do is punish you and hope your badness doesn’t rub off on others.”

“Please,” said a voice, and Eobard was surprised to find that it wasn’t Barry but Cisco who was speaking. His cheek was still pressed to the desk, but he had angled his body so that he could watch Eobard discipline Barry.

“Please,” he repeated, his fingers still moving in and out of his hole. “I’m ready.”

“Of course Pet,” Eobard stood, pushing Barry aside. He went to Cisco and draped himself along the boy’s back, his fingers finding the slick entrance.

“You did so well for me,” Eobard kissed Cisco’s neck. “Got yourself all ready for my cock. Do you want it?”

“Yes, Sir,” Cisco breathed, his eyes closed, his face scrunched up adorably with need.

Eobard wasn’t about to deny him. He pushed in slowly, savoring every inch as the velvety passage welcomed him as though he belonged there. He did belong there, he told himself as he bottomed out. This boy, this perfect child, had not been meant for heroism. He had been meant for Eobard, for his pleasure and enjoyment. He was made for this.

Eobard threw a glance over his shoulder at Barry. “Touch yourself, Slut,” he said breathlessly. “Do not come.”

With those words he made it impossible for Barry to reach orgasm, just as he had every other time he’d played with the boy. With the rest of the ward so closely watched by the nurses there was little opportunity to find relief, so he knew for a fact that Barry had not gotten off, by himself or with help, since he his parents had placed him in Eobard’s care.

Eobard did not intend to change that any time soon.

“You feel wonderful Pet,” he sighed, returning his attention to Cisco. “Always so tight, aren’t you pretty boy?”

Cisco nodded, sideways against the desktop. His brow was creased in a mix of pain and pleasure, and Eobard kissed his forehead awkwardly as he began to move.

“That’s it,” Eobard crooned, thrusting gently at first, then harder and faster. “Feels good, doesn’t it Pet?”

“I-” Cisco began. His eyes were glassy, and he looked far away.

“Tell me you want it,” Eobard ordered. “Tell me you want my dick.”

When Cisco’s reply came it was only a whisper, and at first Eobard thought he must have misheard. Then Cisco repeated it, louder this time. Stronger.

“No,” he said.

Eobard slowed. “You do want it,” he said, his voice low and commanding.

“I . . . want . . .” Cisco’s stuttered.

“You want me,” Eobard went on, in that same voice. “You want to do as I say.”

“I want . . . to do . . .” Cisco’s frowned in concentration.

“You want to please me,” Eobard told him. “You. Are. Mine.”

“I am yours,” Cisco repeated, and the wrinkles in his forehead evened out. His pupils went wide again, his eyes glazing over with blissful unawareness. His mind had returned to its glorious state of perfect submission.

“That’s it,” Eobard cooed, smiling benevolently down at him. “Now, who’s my good boy?”

“I am,” Cisco responded automatically.

“Do you want my cock?” Eobard asked.

“So much,” Cisco whined.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Eobard jerked his hips forward, then went still.

“Please!” Cisco begged, his voice going high and beautiful, and Eobard could do nothing but give in to him.

Really, his little Pet had Eobard wrapped around his finger.

“Come for me,” he whispered in Cisco’s ear, gripping the boy’s chin, as he found his own release.

Cisco cried out and came, splattering the floor under the desk. Like Barry, he couldn’t come without Eobard’s permission. Unlike Barry, he would come on command, and very often did.

Eobard sank back into his chair, utterly sated. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again to be greeted with the sight of Cisco collapsed onto his desk, cock limp between his legs and come leaking out of his ass.

That wouldn’t do.

“Slut,” Eobard got Barry’s attention, and the younger man stopped touching himself and looked at his master. “Clean him up.”

Immediately Barry crawled over to Cisco and licked a broad swipe over his hole, scooping up the sticky white fluid that had already leaked out. He closed his eyes as he swallowed, and when he opened them again he looked blissed out, like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“All of it, Slut,” Eobard prompted. “Don’t let any go to waste.”

Barry didn’t need telling twice; he dove back in, slurping noisily as he ate Eobard’s come from Cisco’s ass.

Cisco began to whine, scrabbling at the desktop with his short fingernails. Doubtless he was still over sensitive, and the stimulation from Barry’s tongue was too much for him. None the less, his cock was beginning to fatten up between his spread thighs.

Barry pulled back. “Finished,” he announced, batting his eyes coyly at Eobard.

“Keep eating,” Eobard suggested, and Barry returned his mouth to its previous task.

Cisco began to squirm, trying to escape the sensation Barry was eliciting with his tongue.

“Come for me, Pet,” Eobard commanded, and once again Cisco sobbed as his programming forced a second climax from his exhausted body.

“Clean that up too, Slut,” Eobard instructed, and Barry went from eating Cisco’s ass to licking his come off the carpet.

At Eobard’s instruction Cisco pulled up his pants and went to kneel beside the older man. Eobard stroked Cisco’s hair as they watched Barry clean up their mess, once more waiting on him in companionable silence.

“You’re mine, aren’t you Pet?” Eobard asked quietly.

“Yes, Sir,” Cisco replied without hesitation.

Eventually Barry finished, and Eobard told them both to go sit in the two leather armchairs opposite his desk.

“Heroism is so tedious, isn’t it?” Eobard said, and suddenly both boys were blinking rapidly, looking around as though coming out of a daze.

They had no memory of what had just happened, and couldn’t feel the lingering sensations of their activities. Barry couldn’t taste the come in his mouth. Cisco’s ass wasn’t sore. They were both blissfully unaware, and would remain so until the next time Eobard used their trigger phrases.

“Sorry,” said Barry sheepishly. “What were we talking about?”

“We had just decided to that you two should give each other some distance, Mr. Allen,” Eobard reminded him easily. “You will remain in your room and try to get some extra sleep during Group for the next week, and then we’ll go from there.”

“Yes,” said Barry, a look of relief on his face. “Right, that’s a good idea.”

As both boys left, looking relaxed and at ease, Eobard returned their bright smiles and waved them out of the office. In moments like this he could almost convince himself that he was doing this for them. What was the life of a superhero, compared to the safety of the hospital? Difficult, painful and brief.

They were better off with him.

***

The next day Eobard arrived at the hospital to discover that Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon had escaped during the night. He used his speed to turn the hospital and then the city upside down, but there was no sign of either of them. They had not gone home to their families. They had not gone to any of their friends. They were in the wind.

He knew it was only a matter of time until they figured out how to reset the timeline. Soon, with the help of Cisco’s powers, Barry would get his speed back, and then it would be over. All Eobard’s work would be undone. His programming had failed.

He had lost them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering what you just read please don't ask me i have no idea.


End file.
